


The Sides Argument

by RemyRunsOnStarbucks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyRunsOnStarbucks/pseuds/RemyRunsOnStarbucks
Summary: Chaos. Complete, chaos. Virgil (Anxiety) was on the floor having a panic attack, Patton (Morality) was trying to stop Logan (Logic) and Roman’s (Creativity) fighting. How’d it come to this? Well, how about a little background information.(Heads up, so no one is confused. The Sides can put themselves into the real world and still be part of Thomas. I’ll also be putting whose point of view it is so it’s not so confusing.)





	1. The Start of it All

__

_Patton’s POV_

Patton walked into the kitchen a few mornings earlier, to find no one else in the kitchen. This was normal, Logan was always up early to go to work, being the assistant manager for a rather popular company. He did most of his work at home, but he would have to leave some mornings to go help with something at the office. Roman usually wasn’t awake until a bit later. His job at the theater didn’t require him to be there so early, so he usually got to sleep in. That leaves Virgil. Virgil usually never got much sleep at night, he worried to much about what would happen, and if he did end up falling asleep, he always woke up only about a few hours later, sometimes, even less. Patton guessed that today was one of those rare occasions where Virgil got to sleep till noon. With nothing better to do, Patton decided to cook. He got out the eggs and milk and starting on making some French toast.

“Do I smell...FRENCH TOAST?!” Roman walked into the kitchen, announcing himself quite loudly.

“Yes, and, please keep your voice down, I believe Virgil is sleeping.” Patton replied, telling Roman off for being loud.

“To late…” Virgil mumbled, slowly making his way down the stairs and walking into the kitchen, making a pot of coffee.

“I thought you avoided coffee...?” Patton asked, looking at Virgil.

“Usually I would but, today I have to get to the library. I have to read to the little kids this morning and later today.” Virgil said, sounding a bit annoyed.

“Don’t be such a grumpy Mc’ butt Virgil,” said Roman, glaring at him from the side. “Kids are lovely and you should feel proud that you get to read to them”

Virgil growled, now quite annoyed. “You try reading to little kids who just scream when something remotely bad happens, or don’t stop asking questions. It gets annoying after a while, but I guess you wouldn’t know that, being a prince and all.” 

Virgil was angry, and Patton and Roman knew it. But that didn’t stop Roman from throwing more insults at him.

“At least I enjoy my job! You sit in your room all day doing absolutely nothing! The only times you leave are for food and going to work! And don't get me started on your complaining! You’re just _anxiety_ , and that’s all you’ll ever be!

“R-Roman….” Patton said so quietly, Roman almost didn’t hear him.

Virgil’s eyes were welling with tears.

“IF THAT’S HOW YOU FEEL THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY IT BEFORE! I WOULD’VE GLADLY LEFT YOUR LIFE IF YOU WERE JUST AS HONEST AS YOU ARE NOW!”

Virgil stormed off and slammed his room door shut, and Patton and Roman could hear him lock it. Patton looked at Roman, with a disappointed look that only he could pull off.

“Roman! That was very rude! You know Virgil is fragile—Roman…”

Roman was crying. No, not crying, he was sobbing. Roman was sobbing, and Patton went over to him and hugged him, trying to quiet him down.

“I-I d-d-din..didn’t *sniff*m-mean it…..I-I’m s-s-sorry….”

“Shhh...Roman…. Shhhh…It’s ok….you didn’t mean it…”

Patton rubbed circles on Romans back, shushing him and comforting him. Then, Logan appeared.

“Ah, am I interrupting something?”

“No, actually, I need you to go check up on Virg. I’ll explain later.”

“Oh? Is Virgil alright?”

“Just…please go check on him. I don’t think he’s in the best mental state…”

“Alright then”

_Logan’s POV_

   Logan walked to Virgil’s room, and knocked, knowing that he locked it.

“G-go a-a-away…”

“Virgil? It’s Logan. Are you alright? Patton asked me to check on you.”

_Virgil’s POV_

   _Thanks a lot Pat. Just what I need. Someone bothering me._

Virgil threw a razor blade into the sink and didn’t bother to bandage his arms. He pulled down his hoodie sleeves and went to the door.

“I thought I said leave”

“Virgil. Please open the door. I want to make sure you alright.”

“You only want to make sure I’m okay because Patton told you to.”        

_Logan’s POV_

   “Falsehood.  I also want to make sure you are alright, and not just because Patton told me to. Now please open the door.”

“How about…. no. I don’t- *makes a quiet pain sound* Gah…frick…”

“Virgil? Are you alright? You sound hurt. Please open the door….”

“Logan ..eh…..just go….”

“No.” _Why isn’t he opening the door. Whatever he’s hiding can’t be good. He sounds like he’s in pain also…_

_Virgil’s POV_

_Ow….it’s dripping…not good…._

_“_ Logan ..eh…..just go….”

*Hears someone else outside the door* _Who is- Remy. It’s Remy._

“Why are ya just standing here?”

“Virgil is being irrational and won’t let me into the room.”

"Just go away! I'm fine, you don't have to keep treating me like a baby!"  


  _Logan's POV_  


"I-" Logan tried protesting.  


"Leave him alone, I'll talk to him in a few. You go sit down." Remy cut him off, before he could say another word.  


"But-" Logan, yet again, tried protesting. But, Remy cut him off, again.  


"Logan. No buts. _Go"_  


And with that, Logan walked back into the living room. For the first time, he didn't know what to do.  



	2. Intermission

Ok. Sorry for the intermission. I just wanna say that, my posting schedule will be wack. I have school work, and I'm pretty busy. So if I don't post for a while, blame life. I'm currently working on Chapter two for The Sides Argument, and would also like some feedback. Thank you for (possibly) not being upset with meh. I'm only human ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for understanding my peeps.


	3. Virgil and Roman's Chat

**_Roman’s POV_ **

_He hates me. He hates me so much now…_

Roman was in a terrible mental state. After his breakdown in the kitchen, Patton brought him to his room to rest. Luckily, his room was in the opposite hall of Virgil’s, which meant he could cry harder than he could in the kitchen. Tears were streaming down his face, and he was curled up in a ball on his bed.

_Virgil hates me. Patton’s probably mad at me for yelling at Virgil. And Logan… Well, Logan doesn’t need to know._

Roman thought about the argument and ended up crying harder than he ever had in his life. When he got up to change he heard someone knocking on the door. He did his best to sound like he hadn’t just been crying for the past hour.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Patton kiddo…you okay in there?”

“I'm perfectly fine Patton, go check on Virgil. He needs you more.”

“Well, that’s the thing Ro…Virgil won’t allow anyone to talk to him. He keeps telling me and the others that he’s fine and pushing us away. I wanted to know if you wanted to talk to him…?”

“He won’t want to speak to me Pat.”

“Roman. You don’t know that.”

“Yes I do! This is Mr. Doom&Gloom we’re talking about! If he won’t even talk to you, then he’s definitely not going to talk to me-”

“Open the door Roman.” Patton used his dad voice, and Roman knew better than to go against that.

Roman got out of bed, tried to make it look like he was okay(Though he wasn’t), and opened the door. Before Roman knew what was happening, he was at Virgil’s door, and Patton was giving him the father look.

“Knock.” Patton whispered this so only Roman could hear. “Knock, NOW.” Roman watched Patton walk away, though he knew Patton was only going to the living room, where he could still hear. Roman looked at Virgil’s door, and hesitantly knocked. Suddenly the door flew open.

“Look, I said I’m not in the- what are you doing here?” Virgil didn’t sound to happy.

“I..uh…well if I’m being honest, I don’t really know.”

“Then LEAVE.”

“I can’t. Patton’s the one who brought me here.”

Virgil sighed.

“Sneak away then.”

“Can’t, Patton’s in the living room. He’s listening.”

**_Virgil’s POV_ **

Virgil grabbed Roman and pulled him into his room

“Look, I don’t really want to talk to anyone right- what are you staring at..?”

Roman walked over to Virgil’s bed and picked something up.

“Virgil…what are bandages doing on your bed…?”

_Oh flip….how do I explain this.._

Virgil looked around frantically, trying to make up and excuse.

“Oh…uhh…”

“Virgil. Answer, the question. Now.” Virgil could hear Roman getting angrier.

“I uh…..”

Suddenly, Roman had Virgil pinned against the wall.

“Tell me Virgil. Why are the bandages on your bed.”

_Make something up!_

“I was going through my drawers and they were there, so I put them on my bed to put away later”

Virgil tried his best to make it sound convincing. He really did.

“Your lying aren’t you?”

“Me? Lie? Nooooo” Okay, yeah, Virgil couldn’t help sounding sarcastic. But it’s Virgil. What do you expect?

Roman sighed and backed away.

“Look. If you’re not gonna tell me the truth, then I’ll find out myself.”

“What do you—Roman!”

Roman had Virgil’s arm in one hand, and his other hand gripping his sleeve.

“Let go Roman!”

“No. Just…No…”

_Wait. Is he okay..? He looks distressed._

“Ro..? You okay..?

“DO I LOOK OKAY VIRGIL?!”

Both were silent. The room went silent. It was like time itself stopped for a few _very_ long moments. Virgil hated it. Roman pulled away and backed up. Virgil brought Roman to his room and sat on the bed next to him. When Roman saw he was in his own room, he relaxed.

_Must have been the effect of my room acting on him…._

**_Roman’s POV_ **

Roman felt himself being brought somewhere but didn’t see where to. Within what felt like only few seconds, Roman was sitting on his bed, relaxed. He looked over to see…. Oh sh*t….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finissheeeddddd....finally


	4. Discussions (Idk what to name this one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, I've been busy..

_**Roman’s POV** _

Oh no…… oh no no no no no no, why is Virgil here?!

“Ro…? You okay, you look scared…” 

"Oh uh... well, I um...."

“What’s wrong Roman.”

Virgil sounded serious. His question didn’t even sound like a question… That made Roman worried, like, really worried. Virgil was serious.

_Alright Roman, calm down, he just wants to make sure you’re okay…..right?_

“Roman! Snap out of it!”  

"Oh, sorry...."

"What's wrong? Stop ignoring my question!"

“Alright, FINE!”

**_Patton’s POV_ **

Once Patton saw Roman walk into Virgil’s room, he sighed a sigh of relief. He sat down on the couch next to Logan, who was still trying to figure out what was wrong with Virgil.

“Hey Logey… How you holding up..?”

“I’m perfectly fine Patton. How are Virgil and Roman? Both weren’t in the best state last time I saw either of them. And please do not call me ‘Logey’. My name is Logan.”

“Ro is with Virgil talking with him now. Virgil seemed to let him in once he knew it was Roman.”

“Strange. Why would he want to talk to Roman of all of us, he seems to be the least logical choice in this type of situation.”

“Well, actually, Roman is actually one of the best choices at the moment, and the only one left.”

“How would Roman be the best exactly?”

“Well Roman’s the one who….. never mind that. It’s late and you need sleep-”

“Who called me?”

Remy showed up, out of the blue, making both Logan and Patton jump.

“No one did. Patton was just saying how I need sleep. Though I want to know what he was going to say before that.”

“Well, what were you gonna say Pat?”

Remy and Logan were staring at Patton, and usually he wouldn’t mind, he got stares like this all the time in public. But this just made him to uncomfortable, so uncomfortable, he almost started crying. Both seemed to notice, but neither seemed to care.


	5. Itermission 2

I'm sorry for being away and not updating for so long.. It's been _way_ to long. 3 months and 23 days to be exact(I sound like Logan). I finished 8th grade luckily, and it's now summer break! I'm probably going to be posting more now(Hopefully). But yet again, it's summer break, so I'm going to be busier also. I know my absence probably makes it harder to believe that I'm going to be posting more, but I'm really going to try. But also be mindful that going into high school is going to murder me, and stress me out. I've also been thinking of just ending the series and starting a new one. Because when you're away from a story to long, you forget what it's about, so if you are enjoying this series, I'm really sorry. Please don't kill me over any of this ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry you guys, I'm really trying


End file.
